Oracle Files: Nubia
Characters * Nubia * Darkstar * Requiem * Wonder Woman * Hippolyta Location * Themyscira, Paradise Island VOX Archive * Hippolyta: footsteps Praise be to Hera. A mother's wish has finally come true. All my daughters, here before me. * Nubia: Yes, it has been some time since we last had a proper Royal Council. * Requiem: Mostly because Diana and Donna have been busy in man's world, flashing smiles and shaking their backsides. * Darkstar: I seem to recall your stint as Wonder Woman had the shortest short shorts of any other. * Requiem: scoff So? Men stare... Let them stare. I will kill the perverted ones as they drool. * Darkstar: Yeah... Andie, about that... I used that excuse before, too. No one bought it. Just admit it, you liked the attention. * Requiem: We'll see if you like the attention when I throw you through that window and beat you black and blue in front of all of Themyscira. * Nubia: Andraste... Donna... Must all our gatherings have at least one threat to beat our fellow sisters bloody? * Requiem: Don't blame me. Donna's the insolent brat of this family. * Nubia: Is this anyway for our Requiem to act, Andraste? Should you not forgive her words, rather than seek to outmatch her insults? * Requiem: In war, when you are stabbed, you do not pull out the knife and smile. You draw your sword and cut the fool down! * Nubia: It would seem to me that a solution for you in both instances, Andraste, would be to have a thicker skin. * Wonder Woman: chuckles I think Nubia continues to school of of you... in more ways than one. Now, Mother, you called this meeting? * Hippolyta: Indeed. My brief time in man's world recently had shown me that while there is still great evil in the world... There are also those who wish to change that. Those who have power enough to rule this world and yet they use their power to affect change for the greater good... and there are those who are not even of this world that still fight for it. So, I have a question for you my daughters. Why do we still worship Athena, Hera, Aphrodite, Hestia, Demeter, and the rest... and yet we have forsaken the first mother: Gaia herself? Why is that? * Nubia: Mother... Are you suggesting what I think you are? Trivia and Notes * Debut of Nubia. * Not only are all of Hippolyta's daughters present, but also all the women that had taken the mantle of Wonder Woman. * Hippolyta says all my daughters but Diana is the only biological daughter of Hippolyta. ** Donna was the daughter of an Amazon who married Prince Hector of Troy so Hippolyta took Donna in as a sign of respect to her parents, granting her the honor of remaining a princess as was her birthright. ** Nubia and Andraste were leaders of smaller Amazonian tribes, essentially cheiftesses, when they were assimilated into Themysciran culture. As an honor, they were granted adopted by Hippolyta. ** The adoption of Donna, due to her age, was essentially authentic. The adoption of Nubia and Andraste was originally only ceremonial but over time it developed into a more familial one, due in great part to taking on sisterly roles with Diana and Donna and then coming to think of Hippolyta as a mother by extension of their sisterly relationship with the others. Links and References * Oracle Files: Nubia Category:Oracle Files Category:Nubia/Appearances Category:Donna Troy/Appearances Category:Andraste/Appearances Category:Diana/Appearances Category:Hippolyta/Appearances Category:Seven Wonders/Appearances Category:Themyscira/Appearances